


Prussia x Reader Lemon

by xroxyx5 (Tony_M67)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), If life gives you lemons, Lemon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_M67/pseuds/xroxyx5
Relationships: Prussia (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Prussia x Reader Lemon

You were really down because your long year boyfriend Antonio has cheated on you.  
And you had enough of his lies and other girls so you broke up.  
You weren't sad you were happy, and you after you broke up you decided to went to a bar your favourite one.  
You sat and ordered a beer.  
After you finished your beer you noticed one of Antonio's friends was sitting next to you.  
You looked to him and said “Hi Gilbert what are you doing here were are the others?”  
He looked to you and answered “Francis is fucking with a girl he picked up and Antonio....hey shouldn't he be at your side?”  
You laughed and said a bit sad “He cheated on me..., but hey that's life am I right? What do I tell you I always knew it and did nothing I was to blind.”  
“Oh sorry, so you came here to see the awesome me and you want to get comforted by the one and only awesome one am I right.”  
You laughed and ordered another beer for you and Gilbert, and nodded.  
After a few more beers you felt someone grabbing your ankle it was Gilbert you smiled flirting at him.  
He soon pulled you to him and kissed you.  
You kissed back.  
He bit in your bottom lip like he want to enter, you opened you mouth and let his tongue inside of your mouth.  
He explored every little centimetre of your mouth and you liked it.  
Suddenly he pulled away and said sexily “Don't you wan' to take a room for this?”  
You nodded and you two ran quickly to his and his brothers house, you two choose the first best room.  
He started to kiss you passionately and wandered down to your neck.  
You started to moan.  
You opened slowly his shirt and looked at his abs you explored every part of them.  
Then he started to moan,threw your top away and started to massage your breasts.  
You began to moan and enjoyed every little second of it.  
You slipped you fingers threw his beautiful white Hair.  
He opened your jeans and left you in your (f/c) panties.  
After that you opened his jeans painfully slow and you rubbed against his five meters.  
“Stop teasing I know you want to lick the awesome me Name, so go on.”  
So you pulled down his boxers looked at him with your sexiest smile you got.  
He nodded and you started to lick terrible slow for his opinion but then when you noticed that he became a bit angry you started to get more and more slower so that he moans much more louder and he fought that he will not cum.  
But seconds after that he did “NAME!! You little Schlampe! Stop doing things so slow I want it faster and.... HARDER!”  
So you became faster when he was about to say harder.  
You stopped licking when he was rubbing his fingers against your still clit.  
You moaned but anyway you wanted to get him back for calling you a Bitch so you slapped his face.  
He locked at you and smiled devilish.  
You knew what would happen now.  
You will get punished and you will like it.  
He took your panties of and didn't care if you are wet enough or whatever he roughly pushed his five meters inside of you.  
First you were a bit shocked how rough he put in but then you felt so good.  
“Move!”  
“You really want it? I can't hear you Frau repeat it for me a little louder“  
„MOVE I will drink all of your beer!“  
“Oh the Frau want me to move?”  
“Yeah so stop playing with me!”  
So he moved and you finally got what you unwillingly begged for.  
“Faster Gil!”  
“So you want it faster and harder to?”  
“YEAH JUST DO IT!!!”  
And he did it.  
But then you two had your orgasm and collapsed on the bed.  
“Hey Gilbert are you free tomorrow?”  
“Ja but why?”  
“I want a round two!”  
“Let's do what the Frau said!”


End file.
